femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Taryn McGivens (Sorority Stalker)
Taryn McGivens (Haley Pullos) is the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, Sorority Stalker (alternately titled, No Good Deed; airdate November 10, 2018). Backstory Not much is revealed about Taryn's backstory, only that she was a foster child. At the age of eight, Taryn was living with her foster parents, Sarah and Jack, though she noticed that Jack was regularly abusive to her. Wanting Sarah to be free of Jack, Taryn plotted to kill Jack by burning down their house, doing so to also make sure that she and Sarah would be together on their own. After setting the fire, Taryn feigned panic and worry to Sarah, as she informed her foster mother that she smelled smoke. However, when Sarah learned about the fire, she rushed to save Jack, resulting in both halves of the couple dying. Events Years later, Taryn was shown outside a salon where Aya Sanders worked, leading to the two women bonding, especially after Taryn stated that she--like Aya--was a member of the Omega Nu sorority, being part of the NYU chapter. Taryn also stated that her relationship with her boyfriend, Steve, led to her quitting her job as a hotel concierge and moving from New York to Los Angeles. Aya introduced Taryn to her co-workers, Deanna and Lauren, while also bearing witness to difficult customer Liz Cunningham attempting to bully Aya into moving her ahead of the other customers. When Liz threatened to ruin Aya's business, Taryn decided to have Liz killed, doing so by cutting the brake lines in her car. As Liz drove, she was unable to hit the brakes when she saw a vehicle in front of her, leading to Liz swerving and fatally crashing towards a tree. By this point, Taryn's mission was clear: she wanted Aya's devotion and was planning do anything, including kill, to get it. Her next plan was to get herself hired at the salon, and in order to do that, the deranged villainess donned a hooded disguise and attacked Deanna with a baseball bat while she was closing up the shop, resulting in Taryn replacing Deanna. All the while, Aya learned about Taryn losing her foster parents, with Taryn stating that Jack was the one who set the fire that killed himself and Sarah. Later on, Taryn was visited by Vicky, Aya's roommate who was away with her boyfriend, and during her return, she spotted Deanna's ID in Taryn's room. With the knowledge that Taryn was behind the attack on Deanna, Vicky confronted the villainess and threatened to call the police on her. In response, the evil Taryn struck Vicky's head with a fireplace poker, killing her instantly. Reveal A flashback in the film revealed that Taryn had started the fire intentionally as a child, and Aya's meeting with Steve uncovered another revelation: Steve wasn't Taryn's boyfriend. As it turned out, Steve met Taryn while she was on the job, and that led to a one-night stand between the two. However, Taryn became infatuated with Steve to the point where she obsessed over him and even stalked him. Her twisted actions led to Taryn being fired from her job, and she moved to Los Angeles to continue stalking Steve. Taryn later encountered Steve in his hotel room and continued her delusions of a relationship with him, only for Steve to turn down Taryn's advances. At that moment, Taryn pulled out a gun and shot Steve to death, stating that he wasn't who she thought he was. Lauren and Aya's investigation into Taryn also revealed that she's not a member of the NYU chapter of Omega Nu--because no such chapter ever existed. Taryn had caught Lauren on the phone and cut the line before attacking Lauren, and the film's climax had Aya entering the shop only to find Lauren knocked out and Taryn in a robe planning to burn down the salon. The villainess explained that her actions were to give Aya what she wanted: to be free of the shop and start over with an insurance payout. It was during this point that Taryn revealed that she started the fire that killed her foster parents, blaming Sarah's death on her willingness to save Jack, while also revealing that she took Sarah's Omega Nu necklace and searched out Aya after learning she was a sorority sister. Aya prevented Taryn from setting the fire, leading to a fight between the two that ended with Lauren attacking and knocking out the psychotic villainess with a curling iron. The film's end saw Taryn sitting at a bus stop with a bruised eye, when an elderly woman (who was also named Sarah) assumed that she was a victim of domestic abuse and took her in. The end of the film gave the indication that Taryn would be continuing her psychotic and evil actions. Gallery Taryn Attacks Deanna.gif|Taryn attacking Deanna with a bat Taryn Kills Vicky.gif|Taryn killing Vicky Taryn Kills Steve.gif|Taryn shooting Steve to death Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Arson Category:Baseball Bat Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Burning Alive Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Murderer Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Stalker Category:Thief Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini